


S01E06 - The Man in the Wall

by Jhonnies



Series: Bones Revisited - Season 01 [13]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the sixth episode. Zack and Booth have to solve a case involving a rapper, drugs and missing woman. Angela and Hodgins finally go on their third date. Vincent and Wendell keep helping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty-ninth story over all. (Look at me go.) I hope you've enjoyed all the other stories. (I know I have) (A lot).
> 
> This is set after S01E05 – The Boy in a Bush and after The Families in the Day Off.
> 
> Thank you for reading my head canon. By the way, I love reading reviews, they make me want to keep writing (*Very Subtle Hint*).
> 
> Oh and I have to tell you guys this. Today I was checking to see if I had gotten any guest reviews and there was one that said 'stop creating slash stories with Booth and somebody. That's just disgusting. I think you are perverted.'
> 
> I laughed so hard at that my family thought I was having an attack. I actually cried from laughing too much.
> 
> And suki? If you want me to stop writing you're going the wrong way. Seeing narrow-minded people and their conceited ideas makes me want to keep writing, if only to imagine the disgusted look in your face.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters (You would know if it was mine by the amount of slash).

Introduction

In which Angela and Brennan get high.

 

  

Doctor Temperance Brennan and Mister Zack Addy's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

Angela Montenegro entered her best friend's office carrying her coat; then, she stopped and stared at Temperance Brennan, who was at her desk working intently on her computer.

"Come on, honey. If we don't leave now, we won't get into the club."

"I'm just finishing up a few emails."

"On what?"

"My publisher wants to schedule a book tour. I'm just confirming dates."

"That can wait, sweetie."

The anthropologist got up from her desk and walked over to the coffee table to pick up a stack of papers to look over:

"There's a student that needs my help in identifying the cause of a fracture on a lateral epicondyle."

"TGIF. You heard of that?"

"Yeah, it's some kind of acronym. But my inbox is full."

"We both know that's not true, sweetie."

"There's a TV show that needs research. Not that they listen…"

"We're going." – Angela took the papers from Brennan's hand and started to guide her friend towards the exit. – "This is my last night before I have sex with Hodge, I need a distraction."

"I really should catalog that skull…" – She tried to turn back but the artist was having none of it. – "It's in the museum's exhibit on the French Revolution."

"Yeah, Pepé le Pew is more important that booze and boys."

"I don't think that's his name."

Angela dragged her friend out of the office.

"Come on!"

* * *

Basement Club

Washington D.C.

"All right, everybody. We're gonna keep it crunking here tonight. Tonight the Basement Club brings to you the number one DJ around town, DJ Rulz! Give it up!"

While hip-hop blasted in the club, Angela and Brennan were at the bar:

"Feels good, doesn't it? Being with people who are alive?"

"It's very stimulating, I have to admit."

"We are so gonna tear it up tonight."

"That's slang, right?"

"Right." – Angela nodded.

"Is my costume all right?"

"Sweetie, it's not a costume. It's a cute outfit. And yes, it looks perfect." – The artist took her best friend by the arm and led her to the dance floor. – "We are so getting checked out!"

"I love this music."

"Deejay Rulz, he is so hot."

"Angela!"

"I'm in a relationship but I'm not blind!"

Both laughed.

"It's so tribal."

"Don't say "tribal", sweetie."

"Why? Oh, because of all the black people?"

"Sweetie, just for tonight, have fun, stop dissecting and take part."

"African-Americans aren't the only ones with tribal heritage."

Even with the club's music set to an almost deafening tone, a nearby woman heard:

"You say we're natives of some tribe?"

"Anthropologically speaking, we're all members of tribes."

Another woman approached them:

"You better shut your mouth."

"I just meant hip-hop mirrors the direct visceral connection you see in tribal communication."

A man didn't understand what the anthropologist had said:

"What?"

"After the Cartesians split in the 17th century, we separated our mind from our bodies the numinous from the animalistic."

Woman number 1 turned hostile:

"Are you calling me an animal, fool?"

Another woman injected:

"No, fool. She's using Descartes' philosophy to say she's down with the music."

"Who you calling a fool, fool?"

Woman number 1 tried to shove Brennan, but the anthropologist reacted quickly and side stepped the attempt and pushed her aggressor to the ground.

A man grabbed Brennan's arm:

"You shouldn't have done that, bitch!"

Bones kicked the man hard. So hard he crashed into a wall and broke it open. A white powder spread into the room, falling over all the people watching. Angela licked some of it off her finger:

"Uh oh."

The crowd noticed something inside the wall.

"Yo, yo, yo. Check this out."

"What is it?"

Brennan looked into the opening and saw a mummified skeleton staring back.

* * *

Founding Fathers

Washington D.C.

Zack and Booth were having dinner when the agent's cell phone rang.

"A case, Seeley?"

The older man nodded and took the call:

"What? Where? Both of them? Be there in ten."

Meanwhile, Zack had ordered the check and paid it.

"What was that about?"

"Angela and Bones were affected by a cloud of something at the Basement Club, where, incidentally, is where they found a body."

The younger man sighed and called someone on cell phone:

"Wendell? Have you ever heard of the Basement Club?"

"Yeah, why?" – The blond squint responded.

"We have a case. I'll explain everything when we get there. Bring Vincent."

"See you."

Zack hung up and turned to his lover:

"I had a lovely time, Seeley. I'm sorry we got cut short."

Booth kissed his squint while walking to his car:

"I did too. Now let's catch us some murderers."

Zack laughed:

"Well, since you put it so nicely."


	2. Chapter 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other character's thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Hole in the Wall, The Hands and The Rap Lyrics), Angela Montenegro (The Crash) and Zack Addy (The Dead DJ, The Interrogation and The Question).

 

Chapter One

In which the women crash and the victim is identified.

Basement Club

Washington D.C.

Booth and Zack followed Special Agent Furst down a set of stairs.

"Are you sure she can handle this?"

"No one in the FBI lab knows the first thing about dealing with a mummy. I'd have to call Bones in anyway."

"She assaulted two agents who were trying to tape off the body." – Furst pointed at Brennan, who was asking two men to stay away from the body.

The forensic anthropologist's argument was simple:

"They were trying to compromise the remains."

"A cloud of meth covered the dance floor." – Furst pointed at the two who had been dancing prior to the meth cloud. – "I think they've inhaled quite a lot."

Booth smiled at the two women from the squint squad:

"Are you two high?"

Angela was fidgety and talking very fast:

"Only by accident, so it doesn't count. Why is Zack all dressed up? This doesn't seem like such a great date."

"We were out to dinner when we got your call." – The squint paused before changing the subject. – "Your pupils are unbelievably big."

"Oh, where did you go?"

"The Founding Fathers."

"I love that place! Do you think Hodgins would take me there if I asked?" – Zack tried to speak but the artist cut him off. – "I can't do that it would be too… I know! You can let it slip causally to him in conversation."

"Casually?"

She snapped her fingers:

"That too."

Meanwhile, Brennan rushed over to stop a police officer from approaching the cadaver:

"Wait, get away from the remains!"

"Bones, simmer down."

Then the anthropologist finally noticed Zack was at the club and dragged him to see the corpse.

A cane-carrying man and his bodyguard arrived at the club. The burlier of the two men spoke first:

"How long is this gonna take?"

Booth answered very politely:

"Who the hell wants to know?"

The other man leaned on his cane:

"I'm sorry, he works for me. I'm Randall Hall, I run this place."

"You run this place Mr. Hall? Interesting, you know, cause we know found some drugs on the dead guy. We're gonna want to know where they came from, why he had them and if you have any idea who he is?"

"The guy barely looks human. What makes you think I'd recognize him?"

_It's your club!_

Booth turned back to Brennan, who was talking to Zack:

"Bones, how does something like this happen?" – He pointed at the mummified body.

The anthropologist grabbed Booth's arm to stop him from getting too close:

"Well, the Egyptians would give the body a cedar oil enema and then rinse it with wine and cover it with salt. But I don't think that's what happened here."

Zack detached his boss's hand from his lover's arm:

"I am sorry, she is completely wasted."

Brennan turned and saw Vincent and Wendell coming down the stairs. She rushed over to them and led the pair to the mummy:

"Vince! Wendell! Come here! Come here! Isn't this a beautiful specimen of mummification?"

The British squint was confused to say the least:

"What's going on?"

"Let's just say your boss inhaled."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at Booth's response, and Zack decided to be specific:

"Methamphetamine."

"See how perfectly dried and preserved the skin is?" Brennan pointed at the cadaver. – "You don't find something like this every day. Have you seen it, Zack?"

Angela was still affected by the drug:

"It's so hard to believe that you two would be a couple. You know, cop and squint. It's very touching."

The squint in question rolled his eyes and looked at his lover:

"What scares me about this scenario is that she still acts like this when she's in full control of her mental capacities."

_True._

Booth smiled, but then turned serious:

"Can we just stick to the business here? Thank you." – He turned to Hall. –"I'm gonna need a list of your employees, alright? We'll run it through the system, see if any one of them have a drug conviction." – He turned to the squints who weren't drugged. – "How long before you can ID him?"

"With all of us on the case?" – Wendell smiled at Booth. –"Before dawn break."

Zack and Vincent took photos as Brennan and Wendell swept some cobwebs out of the way.

* * *

Medico-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

The deceased was lying on one of the tables on the forensic platform. The members of the squint squad were scattered around the platform. Angela, Zack and Vincent were sitting by the computer while Wendell and Brennan were by the body.

"Crystal meth is made from cold medicine, lye and the strike pads from matchbooks." – Hodgins walked up the platform with a stack of papers. – "The body was not designed to deal with that kind of assault."

Brennan's voice was strained and tired:

"So I'm finding out."

Vincent tried to help:

"I've heard that chamomile tea is very soothing in these cases."

"No, I just need Hodgins' results."

"How about a stick to pry the monkey off your back?" – The blond squint muttered so low only the not-hungover people could hear.

Angela was looking completely drained and out of it:

"Are you sure you need me here?"

"Payback for showing me the good life."

"Besides, Hodgins wanted to keep an eye on you." - Zack whispered to the artist.

_Really? Huh._

Booth swiped his (Well, Zack's) card and walked up to the platform:

"Ok, so how is my man, the Tut?"

"In better shape than I am."

_That's for sure. I feel like there's a marching band playing in my skull._

"The meth found in his lungs and nasal passages matches the meth that juiced Angela" – Hodgins spared a moment to smile at his date and handed Brennan the report. –"and the good doctor here."

"Can you please keep it clinical?"

"So, uh, he died of an overdose?"

"Well, technically he died of asphyxiation, Se- Agent Booth. Meth coated the alveoli in his lungs, making impossible for him to breathe."

"So, he overdosed with his meth behind the wall."

The bug man pointed a small pen light at the mummy:

"Well, the space was too narrow for him to squeeze through. He got stuck, the bag broke, and when he gasped for air he inhaled and died instantaneously." – He turned to his best friend/roommate. – "You can call him Seeley if you want, we won't narc on you."

Zack blushed and thanked his best friend.

"How long was he in there, Hodgins?"

"Judging from the acrid mites in his ears, I'd say six weeks."

Booth noticed something about the deceased:

"Hey, didn't he have hands?"

* * *

Testing Room

Medico-Legal Lab

Brennan and Booth entered the room where the hands were kept inside a formaldehyde-filled jar.

"They're easier to work with dismembered. I've rehydrated them so we can get some fingerprints."

_Ew._

Brennan opened the lid of the jar, and Booth became squeamish at what she was about to do.

"Off of that?"

"Sure." – She picked up the hand from the jar.

"Have you ever been to Costa Rica?"

"I was flown down once. They found a human skull 12,000 years old." – The anthropologist continued to work with the dismembered body part, placing her hand under the skin. – "Why?"

"Finally getting' some vacation time. I heard Costa Rica was beautiful."

_I can just see Zack's exposed skin shining while we're at a beach._

"Yes. Fascinating wildlife, lots of parrots." – Brennan pulled the skin off of the hand. – "Is Zack going with you?"

"Oh, I don't like parrots, no. People should really, really do all the talking. And I haven't asked him yet." – Booth finally saw what his partner did to the man's hand. – "Oh God! What are you doing?"

Brennan placed her hand inside the removed skin:

"Aztecs would slay people and then wear their skin as a bodysuit."

"I guess you won't be needing mittens for Christmas, huh?"

Brennan walked over to a machine and placed her finger on the glass. The machine beeped as it worked.

* * *

Medico-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

Booth and Zack were sitting at the computer desk, waiting for the Jeffersonian women to arrive:

"Did the FBI find a match?"

_No. Seeley did._

"Yep, his name was Roy Taylor" – Booth pulled up the deceased's driver's license.

_I wish he did not hide his intelligence._

"Roy Taylor? You're kidding! That's DJ Mount!"

Zack and Brennan reacted the same way to the artist's statement:

"I don't know who that is."

"Mount is one of the best DJs in DC. He used to play at the club. Everyone was wondering what happened to him. His album's really gonna take off after this."

* * *

Doctor Temperance Brennan and Mister Zack Addy's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

Bones was sitting on her couch working as rap music blasted from her computer. Zack was reading a textbook on his desk. Booth entered the office:

"I never knew this side of you Bones."

"It's DJ Mount."

"You're hung over, doesn't this make your head explode?"

_It's making mine and I'm not even hung over._

"I grabbed a couple of hours of sleep on my couch and showered in the lab's decontamination room."

"You really know how to live." – He got closer to his lover. – "How can you study with all this noise?"

Zack motioned to the headphones he was using:

"I can't hear a thing you are saying. I am listening to Coltrane in the highest volume possible."

_Smart._

Booth smiled and focused his attention back on Brennan, who resumed talking:

"Angela said rap artists sometimes kill each other over the music. Jam Master Jay, Tupac, Biggie."

"Do you even know who you're talking about?"

"Yeah, I've done my googling." – She stood up. – "Listen…you can hear the alpha male asserting himself."

The FBI agent mimicked the rapper:

"Fill your ass up…with lead…always a nice lyric."

Zack was sent into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Office

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Hall and Oakes were being interrogated ('Aren't you going to complain?' 'Why?' 'I just said interrogate instead of interview.' 'On this case I agree with you') by Booth and Zack. Oakes and Zack were silent for the whole exchange between the club owner and the FBI agent.

"DJ Mount, he was starting to break, finally making some money. Someone who's never had anything; it can go to your head. So he gets involved with drugs…"

_I don't suppose you have any proof, Mr. Hall._

"You didn't know who he was hanging with or who might've been chasing him?"

"A dude like Mount, he had a lot of enemies. Other artists, rivalries. Everyone wants to be number one."

"I mean, you have to know who the rivals are, Mr. Hall. Affects your bottom line."

"Wait for me by the elevator." - Oakes left, but not before exchanges some glances with Booth. – "Rulz."

"What rules?"

"That's his name. He performs at the club. I'm trying to keep my crew together, Agent Booth. But I always had to run interference between those two."

"Why?"

"Ask Rulz." - Hall got up and left.

"I do not like nor trust him, Seeley."

"I'm not a big fan myself."

"And could you tell me about the looks between you and the bodyguard?"

"I'm a very hot guy?"

_Yes, but not the point._

"Seeley."

"Fine. He knows I made him. He's an agent too."

"Well, that explains why he grinned back at the club; he must think that Hall was somehow involved."

Booth nodded:

"Yeah. Hey, do you want a ride to the crime scene?"

"I would like that very much."

"Great! There is something I want to ask you."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Car on Route to Basement Club

Washington D.C.

"What did you want to ask me, Seeley?"

"Uh. I have some vacation time coming up… And I want us to spend it together."

Zack blushed a little while giving his lover a heartwarming smile:

"Really? You want me to spend your vacation with?" – _No one has cared that much about me._ – "Have you thought of a place yet?"

"Yes, yes and no. In that order. Actually, yes in that last one too, but I dismissed it."

"What was it going to be?"

"Costa Rica. Where do you usually go when you're on vacation?"

"Back home to Michigan. My brothers, sisters, their loved ones and their children all fly there and we have a pretty good time. As long as everyone remembers not to invite our cousins."

_Oh God, the cousins._

Booth looked thoughtful for the rest of the trip.


	3. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other character's thoughts.
> 
> I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter; I meant to get it out by yesterday (20/01) but there were thunderstorms here. And my laptop was out of battery, so… Once again, sorry.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Wendell Bray (The Wall – Video, The Wall – Behind and The Bone Depression), Seeley Booth (The Father), Zack Addy (The Belly Button Ring and The Car Ride), Jack Hodgins (The Date) and Temperance Brennan (The Rapper).

 

 

Chapter Two

In which it's determined foul play, a suspect is added and a letter arrives.

 

 

Basement Club

Washington D.C.

The anthropologists from the squint squad were working where the body was found. Zack was handling a cable connected to a wire inside the wall while the others watched the images on a screen.

"Was it fun coming to the club?"

"Yeah, before the drugs and the dead body. Tilt—tilt the camera down a bit. Please." – Brennan noticed something on the screen. – "Footprints…in the dirt, and the termite shavings. Someone was on the other side of him."

"There is light. This must lead outside."

_But where?_

"We need to get inside that wall." – Wendell agreed with his lover. – "Or take it down."

Bones looked at Agent First:

"One last look?"

The man acquiesced and told his subordinate:

"Take 'em in, show 'em around."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Office

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

An old African-American man entered carrying a box. The man in question knocked on the frame:

"Agent Booth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Roy Taylor's father. Maybe you know him as DJ Mount."

"Mr. Taylor, please come in."

"Thank you for seeing me."

"Please sit."

"You're the one looking onto my son's murder?"

"Investigating his death, yes, sir. I'm…sorry for your loss."

"I have some information you need." – He unconsciously tilted his head towards the box he was holding.

"About your son's death?"

"No, sir." - He placed the box on the desk. – "About his life. I've been reading in the newspaper how my son was part of the meth scene, how he was killed by drugs behind a wall like that." – He took out a framed graduation photo from the box. – "What my son did was graduate third in his class from high school. He would've graduated first except he—he worked a full time job." – Medals and trophies came out of the box next. – "Track-and-field medals, baseball. Roy never drank, and he never did drugs. Do you understand me, sir?"

"Mr. Taylor-"

Booth was cut off:

"How they are portraying my boy in the newspapers is wrong. If his mother was live, it would kill her. I taught him a relationship with Jesus. Do you understand, sir? A personal relationship with Jesus."

"With all due respect, sir, sometimes when kids grow up, they change, they move away from what they were taught."

The older of the two men hold up a hand print ceramic:

"Five years old, he made this. And a lady who…who reads palms...she looked at it and she said…she said my boy was going to be a great man, a good man. She read no evil in that boy's hand."

"I can see that now, sir."

"Some iniquity killed my boy. You know that word, Agent Booth? It's from the Bible."

_I know._

"Deliver me from the workers of iniquity and save me from bloody men."

"You know your psalms, sir. I can trust that you will find out what happened to my boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." – He put everything back into the box. –"Then I'm glad I came by."

_This shows that Hall lied._

* * *

Behind the Wall

Basement Club

The FBI Forensics guy was leading Brennan and Wendell into the space behind the wall while Vincent and Zack stayed behind to make sure the other members of FBI Forensics team behaved.

"Can we conform to as much forensic protocol as possible?"

"We're better at this than you think."

They heard squeaking noises.

"You know what those are?" – The Forensics guy asked smugly.

"Rats."

"You trying to scare us with rats?" – Wendell rolled his eyes. – "We've been to places where the rats eat the laces right out of our boots."

"Take it easy there, Willard."

"Can I hit him?"

"Alright by me, but don't think Booth would like it, Wendell."

"Fine." – The blond squint shone his light on the ground. – "There are the footprints. There are marks on the wall, it's scraped."

"Blood smear, dried." – Brennan trailed her light against the wall where there was something that sparkled. – "I see something, can I retrieve?"

"Yes." – The FBI guy grudgingly handed her an evidence bag.

_Can I smother him with that bag? Nah. Vince wouldn't approve.  
_

The anthropologist leaned down and bagged a small charm.

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

At the lab, the charm was being examined by Zack and Brennan while Booth watched:

"Apparently there's a rivalry between Mount and this guy, uh, Rulz."

"We saw him perform at the club last night. Did you talk to him?"

"Oh, no. I don't have enough yet. I go in too soon, he could run."

The best artist of the Jeffersonian Institute approached the trio:

"Wow, that's a beautiful piece. Zirconium or diamond?"

"I'm more focused on the dried blood and flesh at the moment."

"Do you two have anything yet?" – Booth asked his squint and his partner.

"Given the rate of air convection and the degree of dehydration of the flesh, I'd say they were there at the same time."

"Very good, Zack. I concur."

"It must hurt like hell to get that thing ripped out of your belly button."

Brennan looked at her best friend:

"I thought it was an earring."

"Look at the size of the stud." – _I must not blush nor look at Seeley._ –"I had one of these before they became totally Miami divorcée."

Hodgins approached, with a jar in hand:

"Good news." – He placed it on the table. – "I was able to pull some particulates."

The FBI agent was squeamish:

"Uh, are those his?"

"Eyeballs? Yeah. Two types of foreign material in the eyes. Low density polyethylene residue and methamphetamine crystals."

"Polyethylene? Wait, I know this one." – Angela bit her lower lip while thinking. – "Plastic. My guess is from the bag holding the meth."

Hodgins nodded and smiled at the artist.

Brennan gave Vincent the bloodied bling before joining Wendell and Zack over at the cadaver:

"This can be cleaned now."

Booth cleared his throat.

"Please." – The anthropologist amended.

"The inside of the lips was damaged by the teeth, this was not an accidental inhalation." – Zack showed his findings to Wendell and Bones. – "The meth was pushed against his face with force. Someone was trying to smother him."

"Which would explain how the particulates got into the eye."

Angela agreed with her boyfriend:

"So he didn't OD. He was murdered."

"So we just have to find out who owns this belly button ring." – Booth's face turned pensive. – "Owned."

Vincent cleaned the piece of jewelry and uncovered letters.

"Guys? I believe I may have found something." – The British squint captured the others' attention. – "It has 'Love Rules' engraved. Although love is spelled L-U-V and rules is spelled R-U-L-Z."

"Well, at least we know who to ask."

* * *

Angela Montenegro's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

The Jeffersonian Institute's best entomologist knocked on his love's door:

"Hey, Ange? Can we talk?"

"Sure, Hodge. Come in, come in."

"I would like for you to accompany me to the Founding Fathers. When we finish this case."

_I have to thank Zack for this tip._

"I'd love to."

I have to thank Zack for doing this.

* * *

DJ Rulz's Office/Studio/Loft

Washington D.C.

Hip hop music was playing so loudly the door actually shook.

"This way." – Booth knocked on the door. – "Hello!"

"Yeah, it's open." – They heard the loud answer.

The field agents (both official and unofficial) walked in:

"FBI Special Agent Booth."

The Disc Jockey gave Brennan a slow once over:

"What, is the FBI recruiting from America's Top Model now?"

_I'm hardly a model._

"I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

"She works for the FBI."

"Yeah, I could live with that."

"Yeah, Dr. Brennan also discovered that Roy Taylor was murdered."

"So?"

"So murder is whacked see, 'cause those are the rules, Rulz." – Zack had the strong desire to giggle at his lover's antics.

"Well, maybe he had it coming to him."

"Oh, so you and Roy Taylor don't get along."

"That sucker ran me down. Tried to slam me in one of his tracks and ain't nobody do that."

"And what happens when they do?"

"I take a piece of 'em. I got in his face one night at the Basement and I told him to disappear, and I ain't seen him since cause he knew to follow the Rulz."

"Perhaps your girlfriend made sure that your problem just went away." Zack showed Rulz the belly button ring.

"That ain't my woman no more. I kicked her sorry ass out months ago."

The FBI agent continued with the interview:

"What is her sorry-ass name?"

"Eve Warren."

"What was she doing with Mount?"

"Take a guess. I guess it was just his turn."

"She kept your ring."

"It's a diamond, man. Why she gonna get rid of that?"

"Any idea where she is now?"

"Probably ripping somebody else off. That girl don't care about nobody but herself. You know she got a kid? Don't care about her neither. Let her brother shoulder that. Bitch."

Brennan was intrigued by Rulz's scar:

"What happened to your hand?"

"I got shot through the wrist a few years ago."

"Shattered the lower radius and the pisiform."

"Yeah. I got some nerve damage too."

"It's impressive."

"I got shot in the back and through the leg too, you wanna see the scars?" – He stood up and began taking off his white shirt.

"Thanks anyway. Let us know if you hear from Eve."

"That's all I got for y'all. Come on, get back to work." – he returned his attention to the sound board. – "Let's hit it!"

Zack and Booth were almost out of the door when the squint realized Doctor Brennan hadn't moved, and was watching Rulz and his entourage singing and dancing. Zack poked his lover and pointed to his boss.

"Bones!" – Booth snapped his fingers and pointed to the door.

"I like this music."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Car on Route to the Jeffersonian Institute

Washington D.C.

Like always, Booth was driving with Zack in the passenger's seat and Brennan on the backseat.

"Ok, how about this?" – The FBI agent decided to bounce some idea off his lover. – "Deejay Mount trusted Eve because they were sleeping together. So she meets him in the wall, takes the drugs, kills him for Rulz, then he takes off."

The female anthropologist was not amused:

"Hey, you should write fiction."

"What? Reasonable."

"It's not based on evidence, it's conjecture."

"Look, I'm positing a scenario. We've been through this before."

Zack decided to be quiet and fade into the background.

_It's no use to try and stop them now._

"Yeah, and it always seems to be a waste of time. Now, finding a marker on a bone…"

It's not a waste of time if I use it to put my ideas in order.

"You know, I think I need a vacation. I think you do too."

"Well, I'm not the one who's snippy."

"Snippy?" – Booth chuckled. - "What are you, like 70?"

"See what I mean? I think you should find a nice relaxing place to go on that vacation. Somewhere where you can get a massage, maybe do some yoga."

"I don't do yoga. Push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups. That's what I do."

"Yeah, that's more cardiovascular. Yoga deals more with-"

Booth held his hand up to cut her off:

"Why exactly are we talking about this?"

"Because you're tense."

"Because we're talking." – The FBI agent turned on the radio, which started to play rap music. – "You switched my music."

"I did no such thing."

"They are just like Rick and Emma." – Zack pinched his nose while he muttered to himself. – "I mean the similarities in their relationships are uncanny."

* * *

Skeleton Room

Jeffersonian Institute

Vincent and Wendell were talking while analyzing the bones.

"I received a package from my mother. Along with my archery equipment there was a note and envelope. The note said 'give this letter to your man'."

The blond squint gulped:

"Your father's or your mother's handwriting?" - The British squint refused to meet his lover's gaze. – "Your mother."

_Vince's mother doesn't like me a lot._

"Did you know that there are approximately 84 million mothers in the US?"

Wendell had time to kiss Vincent chastely before Brennan and Zack walked in:

"Roy Taylor?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan."

"Anything pop out at your now that the bones are clean?"

"Some damage to the facet joint and foramen on C-4 on the right side of the neck."

"Which suggests his head was forced that way." – Vince completed his lover's findings.

"One other thing. I was looking at the skull through the microscope. I came across a slight depression, barely discernable."

The blond squint walked over to the computer to show them.

"A slight indentation?"

Zack listed the possibilities:

"It could be congenital or a bone anomaly or something else entirely, like an unknown object."

Brennan picked up the skull.

"Do you ever go on vacation?"

"I usually take my vacation when you take your vacation."

"What do you do?"

"Go back home to Michigan, see the family. I have three sisters and four brothers."

"Do you enjoy that?"

"As long as we avoid inviting the cousins."

"Uhm. What about you two?"

"England. To visit my parents. Or to San Francisco to visit my brother."

"I usually tag along with Vince."

Brennan nodded and gave Zack the skull:

"Take a closer look at the anomaly under the scanning microscope. See what made that mark."

"We will be right on it."


	4. Special Interlude

Interlude

In-ter-lude

1 – Short simple play or dramatic entertainment;

2- An intervening or interruptive period, space, or event;

3 - A musical composition inserted between the parts of a longer composition, a drama, or a religious service.

Origin: From the Latin _interludium._ Formed by uniting _'Inter'_ (Between) + _'Ludus'_ (Play).

* * *

 

Special Interlude – Trivia

In which you learn facts that you didn't know (or, quite possibly, cared) about the stories.

 

 

 

S01E01 – The Pilot in the Series

 

  

I chose the Bones fandom because I was enraged that they'd killed Vincent.

I originally intended to open and close every story with a quotation about writing.

I also intended for Booth and Zack to get together sometime around the eighth episode but got them together in the pilot because writing pre-slash is very difficult.

I noticed a continuity error while writing this episode: in the Pilot, Zack says that he's not a virgin ("I'm not a virgin. Nowhere near, in fact.") but then on the third episode he's asking Angela about how to have sex. Huh. How did they miss this?

At first it was a coincidence but when I noticed that I finished most of the chapters with someone saying something, I started to make it an 'official' part of my fics.

* * *

 

 

The Patterns in the Morning

 

 

 I didn't really mean to do song-fics in-between the episodes it's just that I was addicted to this band ever since I heard 'I Know What I Am' in the pilot for Lost Girl. Great series by the way, I recommend you checking it out if you haven't already.

I completely forgot about Samuel Carter's visit. So in my mind I believe that he came, stayed for a couple of days in the apartment above the garage. And Zack didn't tell him about Booth.

* * *

 

 

S01E02 – The Man in the SUV

 

  

The fact that Zack minored in literature just popped up while I was writing and I thought 'Why not?'

I hadn't really pegged Zack as a BAMF but I didn't think he would just stay at the lab and do nothing, so I flipped a coin. BAMF won.

* * *

 

 

The Friends in the Park

 

  

I didn't like the song I'd picked but went with it anyway because I love the band.

This cemented the tradition of song-fics in this series.

* * *

 

 

S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree

 

  

I had the scene of Angela finding out about them in my mind ever since I started to write S01E02.

In my first draft for the third chapter, Doctor Goodman and Director Cullen weren't together. But then I went to sleep and when I woke up I had this feeling that I should get them together.

All of the thoughts that involve hitting some minor character are my wishes. (You know when you're watching the TV and get that urge to bitch slap someone).

In chapter 5, when Zack says he hoped she'd forgotten the deal by now, it's an inside joke. Because I actually forgot about that deal.

The song I had originally chosen for Zack and Booth to dance was Toby Keith's 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This'.

* * *

 

 

First Interlude – Families

  

 

When I wrote this I noticed that we know nothing about Hodgins' family or about Angela's mother. I wonder why.

Zack's family never got names.

(Oh well, now they do.)

* * *

 

 

The First Dates in the Relationships

 

 I had no idea where Hodgins could take Angela out on their date so I listened to the music and made the places match some parts of the lyrics. Yay for poetic license!

I would have written about Zack making pancakes with more details if I had actually ever eaten pancakes. I have no idea what they taste like much less how they're made.

* * *

 

 

S01E04 – The Man in the Bear

 

 I developed a headache trying to figure out a way to make Zack go to Washington State. Then I thought about Vincent and Wendell and all was well.

Whenever I need to find some facts for Vincent to say I google 'Obscure facts about' and the subject. In this story the subjects were 'Washington State', 'Silver', 'Pigs', Bears' and 'Photography'.

Brennan and Charlie got together because of a suggestion made by Fern Rose. (All of you can pitch in some ideas too, it's nice.)

* * *

 

 

The Meetings in the Eateries

 

 I had to go to Merriam-Webster's website just to find a word that could mean diner, bar and restaurant at the same time.

I actually wrote the third chapter before the second.

* * *

 

 

S01E05 – A Boy in a Bush

When I was writing I noticed that the dead kid's name is also the name for a character in CSI. The kid was Charles Gregory Sanders. The CSI character (my favorite, by the way) is Gregory Sanders.

The joke about the lab not being CSI: Washington was adapted from episode 05 season 02 of 'Rizzoli & Isles', 'Don't Hate the Player'. Also a great show.

I forgot to make Zack tell Angela that Hodgins knows that she loves him.

I have no idea what happened to Brennan's grandfather. She only mentioned him this one time.

* * *

 

 

The Families in the Day Off

I've read 'Matilda' exactly three times; I was like Noah with 'Through the Looking-Glass'. Which is probably why you can find it in almost all my works.

* * *

 

 

Timerip I – The Wedding in the Future

I didn't plan this. The plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone.


	5. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other character's thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Temperance Brennan (The Dance Studio and The Dog), Seeley Booth (The Meth and The Main Suspect) and Zack Addy (The Third Person and The Cover).

 

Chapter Three

In which another corpse is found.

 

 

George Warren's Dance Studio

Washington D.C.

Booth and Brennan entered the ballroom where Eve Warren's brother, George, was conducting a hip-hop class ('Aren't you coming, Zack?' 'There is not enough money in the world that would make me want to go to a dance studio, Seeley.'). The man wearing a blue tracksuit crossed the room:

"What do you want?"

The FBI agent flashed his badge:

"Special Agent Booth, FBI. This is my associate Dr. Brennan."

The woman in question kept her focus on the class:

"What do you call this?"

"The Krump. The kids, they come here, they dance. They don't gangbang. So what do you want? You didn't come here for a dance lesson." – He led them to his private office, where a little girl was playing. – "Hey, Maya. How you doing, baby?" – He picked her up and took her back to the ballroom. – "Come on now, we're gonna go outside and you're gonna play with the rest of the kids, ok? There you go."

Maya run off, awkwardly but sure. George then sat and motioned for the two field agents to do the same.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about your sister Eve."

"What's she done now?"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"About six weeks ago when she dropped of Maya."

_No one has seen or heard from her in over six weeks? That's highly suspicious. And the obvious possibility is that she died._

"Just dropped her off and left?" – Booth gave a small shrug. – "Just like that?"

"Told me she needed me to watch her for a couple days, left me some money."

"Do you, um, happen to have a, I don't know, recent photo that we could take?"

In response to the FBI agent's request, George picked up a frame off his desk and took out the photograph:

"Evie said she had cleaned herself up. Said she was turning her life around, and I believed her." – He handed the picture to Booth. – "She never came back. That little girl out there, that's her daughter. She's like a daughter to me too."

"Didn't it bother you that Eve never came back? I mean, didn't you go look for her?"

I mean Jared is annoying but I always make sure to know where he is.

"I learned to let her go. I mean, Eve, she's had a lot of problems. Drugs, hanging out with the wrong people. I mean, if I track her down and she takes Maya before she's ready—I'm not letting nothing happen to that little girl."

"Did you know Roy Taylor?"

"Met him. DJ Mount, I like his stuff. He's pure; I play it for the kids."

"We have reason to believe that she was with him the night he was murdered."

That piece of information seemed to shock the man in blue:

"Murdered?" – Booth nodded. – "And you can't find Evie?"

Brennan shook her head as her partner said 'No'.

"Oh, man. She told me she loved him and that she and Mount were gonna take Maya away out of DC, give her a better life, the one we never had."

"You said she left you some cash."

"Yeah, for Maya."

"I'll buy what you have, two dollars to one."

George couldn't care less about the proposition, feeling so much sadness:

"Sure, whatever, man."

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

Zack was looking onto a microscope when Booth walked up the platform.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on a person using a microscope, Seeley." – Zack said without lifting his head. – "They could startle easily and end up losing an eye."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Hodgins said that the methamphetamine on these bills matches the meth found with DJ Mount behind the wall."

"That's all?"

"Actually his exact words were 'You may want to tell your man to have the stooges at the FBI who are experts due to the so-called drug war, to run a comparison.'" - The squint raised his sight from the lenses to his lover. – "Not that I am complaining, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to bounce some ideas off of you."

Zack smiled:

"At least this time you waited until Doctor Brennan left."

"Yeah, my guess is that Eve was with Mount the time that he was murdered. So, how about this? DJ Mount rejects Eve because of her questionable past. So, uh, hey she gets mad, she wants to leave with some money, so" – Zack gave him a look. – "What?"

"Roy Taylor doesn't seem like a guy that would leave Eve just because of her past. And according to her brother she was trying to get better for her daughter." – Booth nodded and the squint continued. – "The real question is where she went after Roy Taylor was killed."

"You know what? I'm gonna turn you into an investigator yet."

"I am happy where I am, Seeley. With my bones and forensics."

The FBI agent smiled and kissed his lover briefly.

"Oh, and there's another thing I wanted your opinion on. How does Michigan sound for our vacation?"

"You want to meet my family? Really?" – Zack blushed a bit before whispering. – "No one else ever thought I was enough to want to meet them."

Booth that as a cue to hug his lover:

"You are."

_More than enough._

"I forgot about your bat-like hearing." – The squint smiled.

"Yeah, you did. Now let's go see what Angela has for us."

* * *

Angela Montenegro's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

The artist was working on her computer as Brennan, Vincent and Wendell looked the animation. The blond squint kept feeding Angela information for her digital scenario:

"The damage to his C-4 vertebrae was the result of his head being twisted so far to the right."

"He was moving this way, towards Eve." – Vincent pointed to the screen.

Booth entered the room with Zack following:

"My bet is he was chasing her."

Brennan just raised an eyebrow:

"And that's based on?"

"The money and meth. She left that corridor carrying money saturated in the same meth that killed Mount. She was moving fast."

"She didn't even stop when her belly ring got ripped out."

"Money's a pretty good reason to get chased. Only question is, why wasn't he facing her?"

"It got tight back there. Fifteen centimeters. Eve ripped out her belly button ring here." – Angela pointed at the screen before typing more information. – "And then left a smear of blood until the corridor widened, here."

Bones exhaled forcefully:

"Oh, god."

"What?"

"That just…makes me a little sick."

"You pick dead bodies out of mass graves and yanking out a belly button ring makes you sick?"

"Okay, okay, okay. Moving on. I've shot a lot of people in my time and I gotta admit, that whole belly button thing makes me nauseous too."

"Thank you."

"Anyway. At this point, Mount must've looked behind him but kept going. Then the passageway narrowed, so he couldn't turn his head back toward Eve."

"Then there's no way she could've shoved the meth into his face. Eve didn't kill him."

"A third person surprised them." – Vincent completed the scenario his blond squint posed. – "That is the reason he turned his head. To look."

"Mount's body prevented this third person from getting to Eve, so she escaped." – _He cared about her._ – "But he got to Mount, shoved the meth in his face, and killed him. As Seeley would say, 'the real question is who the hell is the third person?'" - Everyone in the room (minus Booth) just stared at Zack. – "What is the problem? He would put it like that."

* * *

Interrogation Room

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Booth and Zack ('Do you mind if I accompany you? They keep giving me odd looks ever since I attempted to mimic your manner of speaking.' 'If you ask me, you nailed it.' 'Thank you, Seeley.') were talking to Hall's bodyguard, Oakes.

"Why the hell you pick me up, man?"

"I think you know why I brought you in."

"Yeah, right."

"Do you realize you just sounded like a sixteen year old?"

Booth smirked at his lover's remark about the bodyguard and continued:

"I waited for you to contact me, explain your situation, but you didn't do that. That's not polite. What are you? DEA? Metro cop?"

"I'm Special Agent Ronald Oakes. My orders were not to break deep cover for anybody. Out of deep regard for my FBI brother, I gave you the nod."

Zack had to bite his lip in order to refrain from laughing. Booth just chuckled:

"That's bull. I made you, now you're making excuses."

"You got any keys for these cuffs?"

The not-undercover FBI agent and the squint had a silent conversation; with Booth glaring to indicate that he wasn't exactly keen on that idea and Zack tilting his head as if to say 'Don't be so evil.' Then with the younger of the two men giving a little smirk, meaning 'If either he or Hall is the killer we can rough him up. That should teach him not to be so arrogant.'

"Fine. Your way." - Booth got up and walked around to uncuff Oakes. – "You know, I need more than a nod, man. You know, I'm conducting a murder investigation. Now, I need to know what you know."

"I'm 15 months on the task force investigating the links between the urban music business and gang activity."

"That's why you got next to Randall Hall."

"Randall Hall is a clean alias. You ran him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Came back clean?"

"You know it did." – Zack was not in the mood for a show and tell.

"Exactly. His real name is Terrence Baskin. Now, we know that he's pushing meth through that club, but we can't get enough to touch him. Our informants disappear. They either get bought off, or they get killed."

"What about the murder?"

"The night that DJ Mount disappeared, Hall got ripped off for a mountain of meth and a ton of cash."

"DJ Mount ripped off Hall?"

"No, it doesn't scan. Mount was into Jesus, not chalk."

_It was Eve._

"Hall killed DJ Mount?"

"Nah. Hall's people do that type of stuff for him. So if anybody asked, why did you have me arrested?"

"Weapons beef."

"So I don't get my gun back."

"No."

"We meet up again, if you get an excuse, hit me."

"Oh…that…you can count on it." – Booth shared a smile with Zack.

* * *

Basement Club

Washington D.C.

In the club's lounge, Booth and Zack were questioning Hall while Oakes was sitting at a table reading a newspaper.

"I've been investigated for year. Why you think they never got me on anything?"

The agent and the squint each had a hypothesis for that fact:

"Because you're so smart?"

"Because you never write anything down?"

"Because Terrance Baskin is my past. I am 100% clean now. This is my life now, this and my record label. Not crystal meth, not gangbanging."

"Yet much of the iconic quality of urban music lies in the perceived or actual rivalry between the principal artists."

Randall sat down on a stool, with a grin:

"Where did you find him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Was the rivalry between Mount and Rulz strong enough to lead to murder?"

('We have to make him think that he's not the main suspect, Seeley.' 'So who do we use as our "main suspect"?' 'Rulz.')

"Sure, they were both capable. Add in the fact that Mount was sleeping with Rulz's girlfriend, Eve. Yeah, in fact, Rulz built himself a studio around that time. Poured cement for the pad a day after they disappeared."

"So?"

"I'm saying…Mount's dead, Eve's gone missing. You might want to consider that." – He turned to Oakes. – "Let's go."

_He's involved personally. He wouldn't hand his star DJ on a platter if he wasn't._

After the pair left, Booth gave his lover a stricken look:

"We need to find a way to find a body buried under a slab of cement."

"And we don't have enough grounds for a warrant."

"A look around the premises maybe, but no way to tear it up."

Zack appeared thoughtful for a moment than he remembered something:

"Let me make a phone call."

* * *

DJ Rulz's Office/Studio/Loft

Washington D.C.

In the parking lot outside Rulz's studio, Tootie, a big mastiff-type dog was unloaded from the back of a truck by her handler Maggie. Brennan and Zack smiled knowingly.

"Tootie has traveled the world finding dead bodies."

"Does Tootie always drool like that?" - Tootie whined and Brennan shot Booth a look. – "What, I'm gonna hurt her- his feelings?"

"Tootie is the best cadaver dog in the world, Agent Booth."

"It's true. If you were a dead body, you'd want Tootie looking for you."

They entered Rulz's studio.

"How can it smell anything buried under a building?"

Brennan praised the dog:

"Once I saw Tootie find a dead body wrapped in plastic under concrete, after four years."

_It's impressive._

"Tootie can smell decaying blood on a tooth six feet underground. I mean, so what? He drools a little. What's up with that?" – She glared at the FBI agent. – "You know, your eyes are kinda close together, but I don't comment."

"I apologize."

"Is he sincere?"

"Yes."

"All right then, we accept."

Tootie suddenly started to whine and lay down.

"Good boy, Tootie. Tootie found it."

Zack sensed his lover would say something and beat him to the punch:

"Lying down is his indicator. Tootie found it, there's a body under here." - Brennan drew around Tootie to mark the location. – "You should get a warrant to bring in a jackhammer for the floor. I'd start digging here."


	6. Chapter 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Zack Addy (The Dental Records and The New Motto), Seeley Booth (The Pre-Shacking up Test, The Holograms and The Innocent DJ), Angela Montenegro (The Fifth Stage) and Vincent Nigel-Murray (The Letter and The Fall).

Chapter Four

In which the content on the letter is revealed and Rulz is interrogated.

 

 

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

Brennan, Zack, Vincent, Wendell and Hodgins were working on the platform around the new remains. The dark haired American squint held up x-rays of the corpse's teeth:

"Dental records confirm that this is Eve Warren."

"Insect activity confirms she died around the same time DJ Mount did."

"Good." – Bones looked around. – "Where did Booth go? I gotta give him the news."

"I believe he and Angela are up in the lounge."

Brennan exhaled:

"Zack, clean the bones. Please."

Vincent found the request odd, and after the woman left he turned to Zack:

"We've already got cause of death and identity. What are we looking for?"

_An explanation._

"It might be grasping but remember that odd mark we found on Mount's skull? I have a feeling we will find something like it on Eve's remains."

* * *

Break Room

Jeffersonian Institute

Angela was talking with Booth:

"Michigan? Why?"

"Umm, it's where Zack's parents live, and he told me all of his brothers and sisters are flocking there this week."

"Oh, you two are so ready for the pre-shacking up test vacation."

"What do you mean?"

"You have keys to each other's places. You've done the weekend away a couple times. Yeah, it's time for the ten-day vacation. You know, Michigan's like a dry run for living together only with his family and no murder cases." – She walked away with a smile.

"Yeah, see you later."

Brennan walked up to him:

"It's Eve Warren."

"Eve Warren. Ok, cause of death?"

"Same as Mount."

"Meth overdose."

"Pushed in the face, but there's more. I don't think that Rulz killed her."

_Zack doesn't either._

"She was buried under his studio."

"But her wrist was broken."

* * *

Angela Montenegro's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

Angela walked from the break room to her office, stopping only to whistle loudly and motion for Zack to follow her.

"So I just heard you're taking Booth to meet the family. When are you moving in together?"

"What? Angela, we're not moving in together."

"Why not?"

"Probably because I have no idea how a relationship normally proceeds."

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here. You two are currently in stage five."

"What's stage five?"

"One, spend the night. Two, spend the weekend. Three, exchange keys. Four, sexy weekend getaway. Five, extended vacation, inevitably followed by six—move in together."

"I'm an anthropologist. I know the stages of everything, you made those up."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Fine, but you're deflecting." – Zack raised an eyebrow. – "So I'm not the smartest person in the Jeffersonian, but hey, I read." – She sat down on her couch and patted the cushion besides her. – "Come; tell your queen what ails you."

He sat down:

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Been there, done that, got drunk and ritual married in Tahiti. But that's a story for a whole other day. Now, does the idea of moving in with Booth make you happy?"

"Yes."

"If he asks will you move in?"

"Yes."

"Then you already know."

"Thanks, Ange."

"Ahem."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"You're welcome, Sir Zack. Now it's my turn."

_I have no idea what to wear on my date._

"You should wear something sexy but comfortable. Don't torture yourself through dinner."

"Psychic powers."

Zack bowed:

"Glad to be of assistance."

* * *

The Boiling Room

Jeffersonian Institute

The Boiling Room was the room where they keep huge vats of hot water used to detach the muscles and skin from the bones. Vincent was spouting out lots of facts while Wendell placed Eve's skull inside the bubbling water.

"Vince, if you want to know what your mother wrote, why don't you just ask?"

"I don't mean to pry."

"Yeah, you do. But it's okay." – He reached inside his lab coat's pocket and gave his lover the typed paper. – "I still love you. Here."

Vincent started to read it out loud while Wendell put the ribs in the vat:

"'Dear Mister Bray, it's about time we talk again. Seeing as though as you won't leave Vincent no matter how much I offer'- What?"

_She wouldn't._

"Have you ever read Jane Austen?"

"Yes, 'Emma', 'Sense and Sensibility' and 'Pride and Prejudice'. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think of this like I'm George Wickham and your mother is William Darcy."

"Am I Georgiana or Lydia?"

"Gigi."

"My mother thinks you are corrupting me?"

"Sadly, yes. According to Morrison she did the same thing to one or two of his boyfriends."

"You talked to my brother about this? Why?"

"I needed to know how you'd react before I told you."

"Oh."

"Keep reading."

"Alright. 'My husband decided that we should start fresh, be civil to one another. What do you say? Acquaintances? Your apparent mother-in-law Juliet.' I cannot believe my mother."

* * *

Imaging Unit

Jeffersonian Institute

Brennan, Booth, Zack and Angela were around the artist's patent-pending invention, the Angelator. The female anthropologist narrated the scenario shown in the holograms:

"Bone damage indicates that Eve was taken from behind and smashed into a wall.

"Her skull shows damage to both the infraorbital and supraorbital margins and the zygomatic process."

_Ouch._

"Zygo-what? Zack, you said she was killed by crystal meth."

"She was. She would've been hurt and stunned by the blow but not killed, certainly not immediately."

"A bag of crystal meth was placed over her face, actually ground into her wounds, into the airway."

"Wait, Rulz couldn't have smashed her into a wall?"

"Her radius was separated from the scaphoid and trapezium."

Booth was lost in a sea of medical terms so Zack explained it to him:

"Her right wrist was twisted hard behind her back. There is damage to both the elbow and the shoulder as well. For that to happen, Eve's attacker would have had to twist her arm up with his right hand while jamming the crystal meth into her face with the other. Both with a great deal of force."

"Ah, but Rulz had been shot twice in the right hand. I got it, he had nerve damage."

"There is no way he had the strength to kill Eve Warren."

* * *

Interrogation Room

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Booth and Brennan were interrogating Rulz while Zack watched from behind the one-way mirror.

"You did not murder Eve Warren."

"This is a weird kind of interrogation, huh? Cops telling me what I didn't do."

"Well, then do me a favor. Tell me Bones is wrong and confess to a murder."

"Hell, no, man. What do you think, I'm some type of idiot?"

"Do me a favor, deny it."

"See, you got tricks. You're gonna twist all my words around, so I'd better not say anything at all."

"But you didn't kill Eve Warren."

"So you say. The Rulz says say nothing."

_The Rulz should just tell the truth._

"He wants us to hold him."

"Why?" – Brennan was perplexed.

"Why? Because every time some rapper gets murdered, his business goes straight through the roof."

"You know, why should DJ Mount get the bump, huh? Maybe it's my turn."

Bones watched the agent and the DJ's interaction with confusion and dismay.

"I'll tell you what. I'll make you a better deal. You tell us what we need to know and I'll have those charges laid against you. Put you in the remand center?"

"For how long?"

"Oh, that depends on what you tell us."

"Wait, wait. You're negotiating to put this guy in jail?"

"To sweeten the pot, I'll charge you with Mount's death too. But you hire one of those moron lawyers and you'll be thrown in lockup for what, maybe a month?"

Rulz nodded and smiled:

"Sweet, all right."

"Where am I, in Backwards World?"

"What do you got?"

"Look, I could tell ya'll why Mount got killed, but y'all have to figure out the rest on your own."

Bones was upset, to say the least.

"Uh, we have to figure it out just from motive?"

"Ok, look, Bones, this is, you know, sort of my thing."

_And Zack's._

"You know, Mount was gonna jump."

"You mean commit suicide?"

Booth could hear Zack giggling from the other room. Rulz was bewildered:

"Where did you find her?"

"Museum."

"I mean labels, jump labels."

"Wait, you're saying that Deejay mount was gonna leave Basement Records."

"Look, all he needed was the money to buy himself back. That's why he got himself killed. Now, if Hall even finds out that I told y'all that much, I'm gonna end up some dried-out mummy in a wall."

"But what about Eve?"

"Man, Eve couldn't kill nobody. You know, sex 'em to death maybe, but that's about it. There's one more thing. The next day, Hall built me a new studio. He took it out of my money too."

Booth and Zack exchanged a look through the mirror.

"So, you gonna put me in jail?"

"Well, you know, hey, it's the least we can do, hmm?"

* * *

Doctor Temperance Brennan and Mister Zack Addy's Office

Jeffersonian Institute

Zack walked in and poured himself on the couch. Exactly where Vincent had been lying down. Both dark-haired squints scrambled to the floor, barely avoiding the coffee table.

"Ow!"

"Vince? What is the problem?"

"I fell."

_And my mother is evil._

"That's not what I mean and you know so. Did you know that after 200 meters in depth, light no longer penetrates oceanic water, creating a zone called aphotic?"

"No. Thank you. The reason I am upset is that I am Gigi Darcy."

"Okay."

"My mother is William and Wendell is Wickham."

"I highly doubt Wendell would corrupt anyone."

"Later in the novel."

"Your mother offered Wendell money? He didn't accept it, did he?"

"No, he did not. But I am still upset about the fact that my parents tried to bribe the best thing in my life away from me."

"Oh." – Zack kissed the top of Vincent's head.

"Why did you…"

"It seemed like the right way to comfort you. It works on me when Seeley does it." – Zack paused for a bit and bit his lip awkwardly. – "Did it work?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Great! Come on, let's go back to work."

Vincent took the hand Zack offered and got up. Neither of them noticed the blond man walking away from the office and towards the boiling room.

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

A picture of Mount and Eve was on the computer Zack and Vincent were using when Booth and Brennan walked up the stairs to the platform.

"How about this? Hall's got motive to kill Mount. Why? Because he's jumping labels, and he's running away with some girl who's stealing Hall's meth and money."

Bones put on white surgical gloves:

"I'm starting to see how this whole motive thing works."

"Thank you."

"It's still murky psychological guesswork though."

"Doctor Brennan, we found a mark on Eve Warren. Here, on the manubrium." – Noticing his lover's uneasiness with the jargon, Zack pointed to his chest.

"Compare it to the mark on Mount."

The British and the American squint shared a sarcastic look that said 'Gee, why didn't we think of that?'

"Ok, Eve tells Mount that she wants to start a new life, so she rips off the dope and the cash thinking she can build a new future with him.

"That's a story, Booth. You need to find something real."

_Stories are real._

"But why? It feels real to me. I mean, Eve is a woman in love who is trying to escape a world that's just crushing her. All right, Mount finds out how much trouble the woman he's in love with is in so he gives up his own life to protect her."

All the while, Zack had gotten up and walked over to Booth. When he was inches away from his lover he completed the theory:

"Only his death turned out to be not enough. Whoever murdered him found a way to get to her. The crushing reality she had been running from cost her everything: her family, her love and ultimately, her life."

Zack was panting when he finished speaking; Booth just murmured 'That was so hot' and kissed his lover hard.

Vincent turned ruby but nonetheless cleared her throat and showed the others the images he'd pulled up.

"It is a match."

"Thanks, good job."

"What the hell's that, Zack?"

"I'm not sure, it's a bone dimple. But they both have it, so it is not genetic. Something external caused it, but I'm not sure what."

"Randall Hall, he's behind this. Randall Hall, ok? He killed these two people. We know it, he did it. We just can't touch him, and there's no evidence linking him to the drugs, the cash or either body except for a couple of damn bone dimples."

"We'll keep looking at the remains, maybe find the evidence we need, Seeley."

"I can't let it stand."

Brennan was mildly startled by her partner's rising voice tone:

"What?"

"You know what? I'm gonna spread the pain, all right? That's my new motto."


	7. Chapter 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.
> 
> Double feature for you today! Two chapters posted today!
> 
> Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Arrest) and Zack Addy (The Cane and The Warning).

 

Chapter Five

In which the killer is caught.

 

Basement Club

Washington D.C.

Booth was talking to Randall Hall, while Oakes supervised and Zack faded into the background. The non-undercover FBI agent was sitting on a couch, flipping through a magazine:

"We know you did it."

"What?"

"Killed Mount in that wall so that he wouldn't leave your label."

"You also killed Eve Warren because she ripped you off."

"Killed her and buried her under Rulz's studio. Meantime, this is gonna have to remain an active crime scene."

"It's harassment, I'll sue."

"I'm gonna harass you every chance I get."

Hall jabbed his cane against Booth's chest:

"I'm not somebody you want to mess with."

"Did you just poke me?" – The agent chuckled and stood up. – "Did he just poke me with his little stick?"

"This is my place. If I want to poke someone, I do it. Come on."

_Oh, it's on!_

Hall stuck out his cane again but Booth caught it, and pushed him down. Oakes pulled a gun out on Booth, but Zack was right behind him the bodyguard with his trusty Desert Eagle:

"Drop the gun and kick it away or I will kill you."

Oakes did as told but Zack used his gun's handle to hit the other man hard. Booth pointed the cane, threateningly, at the club owner:

"All right, how easily do you think I scare?"

The squint's agent raised his knee and started the motion to break the cane but Zack cut him off:

"Booth! Don't break the cane. Arrest him and confiscate the cane as evidence. I need the cane."

"Arrest him for what? He's the guy who pointed a gun at a federal agent." – He pointed at Oakes, who was starting to get up.

"He poked you with his cane while you were working; that constitutes assault on a federal agent."

"Fine, here." – He gave his lover the walking stick and took out his cuffs. – "Randall Hall, I'm placing you under arrest, all right? For the assault of a federal agent."

"This'll never go to court."

"Let's go find out."

Booth led Hall out while Zack took Oakes' gun.

"The next time you point your gun at Booth, I will shoot you with it."

* * *

Forensic Platform

Jeffersonian Institute

Hodgins was helping Zack put on a vest while the rest of the squint squad just looked on. The entomologist held the cane as Zack stood with the vest on, holding a cast against his chest.

"How many times you want me to poke Zack?"

"Just once, but as hard as you can."

"As hard as he can? Why don't I hit him as hard as I can?"

"Because you have arms like noodles, while I'm vigorous and burly."

"He's deceptively strong, Hodgins."

"Thank you, Seeley." – The cane holding squint poked his best friend, who grunted. – "Is that all you got, burly boy?"

Hodgins gave him a look, and handed Wendell the cast Zack was holding.

"Surprise, surprise! It's a match."

"He can't resist hitting them with that stupid cane. The end of the cane, it's a fit for both marks. Hall is the killer. Send the cane, the photos and the medium to the FBI, let them confirm the match."

"What? Let them have all the glory?"

"Yeah, all the glory."

"Don't worry, burly boy, I have contacts in the FBI."

_I'll ask Seeley to include your name._

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's Office

Washington D.C.

Zack knocked on the glass door:

"Seeley? Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." – Zack sat down on the chair across from his lover. – "I just wanted to warn you about my family."

"Really?"

"Yes. Okay, I will start with my youngest brother and work my way up." – Booth nodded. – "Eric will probably be favorable towards you because of the fact you two work in law enforcement. Lizzie already knows about us and she is 'Cool with it', her words by the way."

"Of course."

"If Rick and Em can stop fighting long enough to notice that I finally have someone important, Em will probably ask me how good the sex is and Rick will probably turn you into a character on one of his books."

"Are you a character?"

"I am the medical examiner." – Zack ruffled his hair and continued. – "Sam will probably be the worst family member you'll have to face. He's very overprotective. He actually drove away some of Mason's dates. And Mason is older. Anyway, Amy will be favorable, of course."

"Why 'of course'?"

"She's the nicest living being in existence. It's hard to predict how Mason and my parents will behave."

"Can I still give up?"

For a moment Zack thought his lover was serious but then he saw Booth's lip twitch.

"Seeley, they are not so bad. Well, they are but…" - The FBI agent started to chuckle. – "Can we go home now?"

_Did I just call his house home?_

"Sure. Let's go home." – Booth turned off his computer and kissed his lover before leading Zack to the car.

The End


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

* * *

Epilogue

In which they all have something to worry about.

 

Temperance

Temperance Brennan was, as usual, working in her office. She was writing the outline for her new novel when Angela burst in:

"You're coming with me."

"The last time I did that we found a body."

"No, I don't care, you're helping me."

"With what, Ange?"

"With the getting me ready for my date with Hodge."

_That seems very important to her._

"Fine." - Angela nodded and left, only to return a few moments later. – "Yes?"

"I need a ride, I got a cab today."

Brennan shook her head and smiled before turning off her computer and getting her jacket.

* * *

Angela

"You're coming with me."

"The last time I did that we found a body."

"No, I don't care, you're helping me."

"With what, Ange?"

"With the getting me ready for my date with Hodge."

_And with Zack staying with Booth, doing it all night; I can't ask him for help._

"Fine."

Angela went to her office to get her car keys.

_Oh, that's right it's at the mechanic._

The artist walked back to her best friend's office.

"Yes?"

"I need a ride, I got a cab today."

Brennan shook her head and smiled before turning off her computer and getting her jacket.

* * *

Jack

Hodgins was packing up to leave when his phone started to blast Garbage's 'Cherry Lips'. ('You very well know I'm not changing it.' 'Then don't answer your phone with "Yes, Cherry Lips?". Please.')

"Yes, Zack?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be going over to Seeley's and I will not return home until tomorrow morning at ten, most likely."

"Thanks, Zack."

_I really appreciate it._

"Just please refrain from having sex on my room."

Hodgins chuckled:

"Will do, buddy."

"And you also might want to unplug the phone."

"Do I want to know why?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Bye."

* * *

Wendell

Wendell and Vincent were at the blond squint's apartment, cuddling on the couch. The TV was showing an episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent, which the British squint was entranced with.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be?"

"Perhaps it is Elaine."

_The only person who would knock here._

Wendell got up and looked through the peephole. On the other side, there was a black haired man, a little taller than Vincent and with longer hair.

"It's your brother."

"Morrison?" – Vincent got off the couch and went to the door. –"What is he doing here?"

The blond squint shrugged and unlocked the door.

"Hello, mates!"

* * *

Seeley

Booth was driving Zack home. The squint was on the phone with Hodgins:

"Yes, Zack?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be going over to Seeley's and I will not return home until tomorrow morning at ten, most likely."

"Thanks, Zack."

"Just please refrain from having sex on my room."

"Will do, buddy."

"And you also might want to unplug the phone."

"Do I want to know why?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Bye."

"Bye."

Zack sighed.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm just getting ready to call my mother, because once she knows, my entire family will know. And it's not that I'm ashamed of you; it's that every single one of them, bar Elizabeth, will start calling, trying to learn more about you."

"Exhausting, huh?"

"You have no idea." – Zack dialed his Michigan's home phone number. – "Hey, Ma."

"Zack?" – Carol Addy screamed to her husband on the background. – "George! It's Zack!"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming back home to our reunion."

"That's great!"

She was going to continue but Zack cut her off:

"And I'm bringing someone." – The other end of the line wwas silent and the squint lost his nerve. – "Alright, we'll see y'all tomorrow, bye!"

Booth stared at his lover:

"Did you know that you get a southern accent when you're nervous?"

"It's been mentioned. I had this friend from Montana and it became sort of a nervous tick."

_That accent is really hot, cowboy._

* * *

Vincent

Wendell and Vincent were watching TV when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could it be?"

"Perhaps it is Elaine."

_Although, at this time of night I highly doubt it._

Wendell got up looked through the peephole.

"It's your brother."

_What?_

"Morrison?" – Vincent got off the couch and went to the door. –"What is he doing here?"

The blond squint shrugged and unlocked the door.

"Hello, mates!"

* * *

Zack

Booth was driving Zack home. The squint was on the phone with Hodgins:

"Yes, Zack?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be going over to Seeley's and I will not return home until tomorrow morning at ten, most likely."

"Thanks, Zack."

"Just please refrain from having sex on my room."

"Will do, buddy."

"And you also might want to unplug the phone."

"Do I want to know why?"

"No."

_My family._

"Okay, then. Bye."

"Bye."

Zack sighed.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm just getting ready to call my mother, because once she knows, my entire family will know. And it's not that I'm ashamed of you;" – _Because I'm not._ – "it's that every single one of them, bar Elizabeth, will start calling, trying to learn more about you."

"Exhausting, huh?"

"You have no idea." – Zack dialed his Michigan's home phone number. – "Hey, Ma."

"Zack?" – Carol Addy screamed to her husband on the background. – "George! It's Zack!"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming back home to our reunion."

"That's great!"

She was going to continue but Zack cut her off:

"And I'm bringing someone." – The other end of the line was silent and the squint lost his nerve. – "Alright, we'll see y'all tomorrow, bye!"

Booth stared at his lover:

"Did you know that you get a southern accent when you're nervous?"

"It's been mentioned. I had this friend from Montana and it became sort of a nervous tick."

I hardly even do it anymore.

Zack noticed Booth's dilated pupils.

"Let's get home, Partner."

The End (Really) (For now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to thank all who read and, most specifically, all who reviewed. Love you guys.
> 
> My next work (The Changes in the Lives) will have four chapters, two for Zack and Booth in Michigan; another for Wendell and Vincent on a 'normal' day off and another chapter for Angela and Hodgins on their third date. (Not the actual order).
> 
> Stay tuned for so much more. Bye!


End file.
